PriHeaPC02
Leave It to Me! A Bright Future for the Swimming Prism!(任せなさい！ 水泳プリズムの明るい未来！''Makase Nasai! Suiei Purizumu no Akarui Mirai!) is the second episode of Prism Hearts Precure. It is the first of a two-part story concluded in PriHeaPC03, a tribute to [https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Futari_wa_Pretty_Cure ''Futari Wa Pretty Cure] Summary Sakura couldn't believe it, but her best friend Aya was able to become a Precure, the first one to appear after Darkest Day left all the Precure powerless. However Sakura couldn't help but notice the strange light had also chosen her. How is that so? Major Events * Mizumi Sakura transforms into Cure Splash for the first time * Prism Changes and Shadows Changes are introduced * This episode not only marks the debut of Kogo Jou, Sakura's family (father Urataro and mother Marina), but also marks the return of Fujita Akane, Kujou Hikari, Black Hole, Fusion, and Bottom. * Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka make a cameo appearance near the end Plot During class, Aya is examining the Cure Light Prism Card as she knew that last night wasn't a dream. She quickly puts the card away as she notices the murmurs about the battle last night and speculate on if the Precure are back. Aya soon pondered if she should tell them that the Precure are, but decided against it as it could put a target on her back. Meanwhile, Sakura was fixing some books in the library when she thought back to the dim light that the Cure Splash Prism Light had during that fight. She is brought out of her thoughts by Kogo Jou, the current student council president, who asked her if she was okay. Sakura reassured her that she was and that she was just looking for a book on medicine. After school, the girls met at Sakura's home, Atlantis Aquarium. From there, EnEn and Gureru soon explained that they were separated from their partner during a search for the Futari Wa Prism Cards, to which she asked about the Prism Cards themselves. Gureru then told them that they were products of the original Prism Flower, which died during the first battle against Black Hole. Confused by this, Aya soon asked about Cure Light and Cure Splash, who did not exist until last night. EnEn soon speculated that it could be the second Prism Flower's way of finding those worthy of restoring it's power and thus, left behind a set of Prism Cards that could be the key in finding the Miracle Petals, the concentrated power of the past Precure teams. Noticing that it was getting pretty late in the day, Aya decides to return home with EnEn not too far behind. After the two left, Sakura took out the Cure Splash Prism Card and asked Gureru why the card had a dimmer glow than the Cure Light Prism Card. Gureru noted that it sensed a possible candidate in her, but the fear and confusion at the time must have not allowed her to transform. The next day, the girls were having lunch at the newly re-opened Tako Cafe when they were confronted by the mysterious black Cure from two days ago. Introducing herself as Cure Hunter, she then told Aya was neither her enemy nor her friend before demanding her to give her the Prism Cards in her possession. Aya naturally refused as Cure Hunter sighed and took out a Prism Card of her own, using it on her Hunter's Blade and performing a Shadow Change into Dark Precure. Shocked by this, Aya quickly transformed into Cure Light and battled against Cure Hunter. Unlike last time, Aya was able to hold her own against Cure Hunter, but it wasn't enough as Cure Hunter was able to damage her greatly with Hunter Shot. Not wanting her friend to fight alone, Sakura quickly got in between Cure Hunter and Cure Light. When Cure Light tried to ask her to run before she got hurt, Sakura simply chuckled as she noted all the times she had to pull her out of danger. She then said that every Cure needed a partner and thus made the deceleration that she was going to be her partner. This caused the Cure Splash Prism Card to recognize her as a candidate and thus, Gureru became Sakura's Prism Changer and allowed her to transform into the second Cure. With her water manipulation powers, she's able to keep Cure Hunter busy while Cure Light recovered. Realizing that they needed to fight fire with fire, EnEn suggested to Cure Light that she and Cure Splash should use the Futari Wa Prism Cards to transform much like what Cure Hunter did. Cure Light soon nodded as she called out to her partner to come to her side. When she did so, Cure Light gave her the Cure White Prism Card and told her to follow her lead. The two then scanned the cards and performed their very first Prism Change into Cure Black and Cure White, thus allowing them to easily gain the upper hand against Cure Hunter. With the girl on the ropes, Cure Light and Cure Splash used the Marble Screw to cancel out Cure Hunter's Shadow Change. Realizing that she bit off more than she could chew, Cure Hunter vowed that she will take their Prism Cards if it was the last thing she did and escaped. The girls then gave a large sigh as they soon heard a siren in the distance, giving them the signal to quickly hide and change back. When they reached school, they saw many of their students talking about their recent battle and the return of the Precure. Aya soon smiled as she mentally declared that she and Sakura will do their best to protect Yokohama and restore the Prism Flower. Meanwhile, in a mysterious castle, Black Hole growls about the Precure's return as Fusion and Bottom discuss their plans to find and destroy the Miracle Petals. As that was happening, at a nearby station, two girls are seen stepping off a train, we see them from the back as they stare up at the city before them. Realizing that Black Hole could be back, one of the girls screamed with exasperation, “Arienai!” (“ありえな～い！！ Ariena~i!!“) Characters Pretty Cures *Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light *Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash Mascots * EnEn * Gureru Villains * Black Hole * Fusion * Bottom * Dark Onibi * Cure Hunter Secondary Characters * Ota Kudai * Kogo Jou * Mizumi Utataro * Mizumi Marina * Fujita Akane * Kujou Hikari * Misumi Nagisa * Yukishiro Honoka Prism Changes * Prism Changes in Leave It to Me! A Bright Future for the Swimming Prism! ** Cure Light - Cure Black ** Cure Splash - Cure White ** Cure Hunter - Dark Precure Trivia * During EnEn and Gureru's flashback, Ayumi is obscured as she reached out for the fairies Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers